


Right Hook

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Boxer Liam, Coming Untouched, Gay Sex, M/M, Minimal Prep, No Lube, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a boxer and Harry is his supportive boyfriend. When Liam gets knocked down, Harry is always there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird that Liam all sweaty and bloody and worked up and boxing is like the hottest thing I've thought about all night? ...too bad, cause it is.
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Love you JoMouse you beautiful, amazing beta!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"You're going to do so well, baby," Harry cooed, and hung off Liam's robed body.

Liam tightened his arms around Harry's waist. "You'll be in here when I get back?"

"Of course," Harry assured him.

"And you'll stay in here? You know I don't like you watching."

Harry nodded innocently and gave a farewell kiss to Liam's cheek. Liam brought his hood up to cover his eyes and Harry squealed in delight before giving his bottom a good luck spank. "Love you, babe." Liam blew him a kiss in return and led his team down the hall and into the ring.

Harry had lied. He usually did wait in the dressing room for Liam because he didn't want to see Liam get hit more than Liam didn't want him seeing it. But this was the biggest match of his career. He was facing the current middleweight champ and Harry needed to be there and support him. He'd stay out of sight, as not to distract his boyfriend, but he couldn't just sit and wait.

Harry sneaked out and into the stadium seats. He sat under a shadowed part near the ring behind Liam's post so he was facing away. He settled in and waited for the announcer to stop talking and the bell to ring. He looked down at Liam's tight, built body in his shiny green shorts. They swished back and forth across his thighs as he danced back and forth on his feet while adjusting his gloves. Harry loved seeing Liam like this. Determined. In his element. Hot as fuck. He swallowed against the push of lust building in his stomach.

The bell sounded the start of the first round. The two circled each other like lions in the wild until the champ swung. Liam put an arm up and blocked the advance, but took a lesser blow to his side. Liam hit back with his own set of swings, landing a decent one on the opponent's neck. They went back and forth, an even sparring, for the first three rounds.

The fourth round began and, three seconds in, the champ charged in with a deathly blow to Liam's temple. Harry gasped the same time Liam fell to the mat. Harry was out of his chair and on the railing of the front section, staring at his still boyfriend.

"Liam!" he yelled, but the crowd was so loud his voice didn't carry far. "Liam, baby, get up!"

A few seconds later, Liam's eyes fluttered open. He pressed his glove to his head and tried to sit up. Harry could see the cogs starting to turn in Liam's head. The ref had started his count and he needed to get up now.

"Four! Five!"

"Liam get up!" Harry cried desperately even though he knew Liam couldn't hear him."

Liam was on his elbows, but still looking dazed.

"Six! Seven!"

The champ was leaning on his corner looking annoyingly smug. Liam snarled at him and pushed up to his knees.

"Eight!"

"I'm going!" Liam yelled at the counting official. He rose to his feet shakily just as the referee was ticking off his ninth count.

"You good?" he asked Liam loudly.

Liam groaned at the headache that was only made worse by the man's question. "Yeah," he grumbled. "Fine."

"Take thirty seconds." He went to the middle of the ring. "Opponents to their corners!"

Liam sat on his stool and sucked down room temperature water. His team massaged his shoulders and fed him encouraging words. Harry was still standing long after everyone took their seats and he was watching Liam like a hawk, looking for signs that he wasn't okay. Liam stood up and shrugged off the towel around his shoulders. His opponent came forward and faced him at the center.

"Had enough?"

Liam scoffed. "Never."

The bell tolled and the men started moving again. Liam's head spun, but he kept his guard up against the onslaught of punches. The champ got a couple good ones in on Liam's ribs and then a brutal blow to his jaw. Liam fell back a couple steps to recover while Harry looked on with teary eyes. This is why Liam never let him watch.

Liam came back and slammed an uppercut under his opponent's jaw, but the reprieve was short lived as he was assaulted with punch after punch until he was cornered and the official had to come and split them up. Liam's nose was bleeding for sure. He was having trouble breathing, so he might have a cracked rib. Blood was running into his mouth and he could taste it.

"No, Liam, please," Harry begged his lover to stand strong and make it out of this without a hospital visit.

Liam faced the champ for another round. Straight out of the gate, Liam got in as many hits as he could before his small burst of energy left him and the pain took over. He kept his arms close to block himself, but the champ was strong and in a much better state than Liam. They battled for the better part of the round until the champ got in another quick hit to Liam's temple. He fell back against the ropes as his vision swam black.

"Fuck," Harry breathed and practically ran out of his section to the ring side, flashing his security card to the guard.

Liam's coach saw him there and came over. "You're not supposed to be here, kid."

"Call it. Please call it."

"No way. This is way too important."

"He's getting mauled, Mark! Call it!"

Mark pushed Harry into a chair and held him down by his shoulder. "Stay there and stay quiet."

Liam was still moving, but his reflexes were sluggish. He'd made it through the round, but Harry wasn't sure he'd make it through another. Harry tapped his legs with his fingers and watched impatiently, praying for mercy.

They faced off again and it seemed like Liam had completely given up. He was getting knocked around like a doll until he was pinned to a corner, getting hits left and right. Harry shot up and stood behind him, the ropes a hateful barrier between them. Liam slid down to the floor and Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"Li."

Liam turned his head to see Harry crying. Harry nearly wailed at the sight of him up close. His eyebrow was swollen. His lip was bleeding and so was his nose. "Hazza," Liam whispered. "What are-"

"Please, get up, baby." Harry pushed him a little. "You can do this. I need you to do this. Don't let this asshole win."

Liam smiled weakly at Harry's red eyes. "I love you."

"Three! Four!"

"Fuck, Liam get up!"

"I love you," he said again.

Harry sighed. "I love you, you idiot. Now get up."

Liam smirked tiredly. "For you." He turned back to the ring and stood to his feet with a cocky smile. The bell noted the next round and Liam surged forward with powerful punches. The champ was taken off guard long enough for Liam to get a harsh one to his jaw and then another just under his heart. The champ wheezed in unstable air and Liam saw his opportunity. He brought his glove back and swung a right hook into the champ's face, knocking him to the mat and stilling him instantly. The champ laid still on the mat, chest moving slowly. The official counted him out as Harry looked on in wonder.

"Ten!" He called and raised Liam's fist in victory. Liam ignored the entire crowd and looked down at Harry's adoring face. Everyone cheered while Harry climbed into the ring and jumped into his embrace. Liam oofed from the weight, but held him tight and nuzzled into his hair.

"For you, Hazza."

Harry cried and hugged him tighter.

***

Mark came into the hallway and stood next to Harry. "He's asking for you. He won't even let us patch him up. Be careful with him."

Harry scoffed. "Careful? I'm going to kill him." With that he pushed open the door and barked for everyone to get out. The team disappeared from the room while Liam sat on a table in his sweaty shorts with a bandage over his nose. The blood has mostly dried, but Harry was over the sight of it. Now that the moment of uncertainty was gone he was furious at Liam for letting it go on so long.

"What were you doing out there?"

"Winning?" Liam tried hopefully.

Harry growled and came to stand between Liam's knees. "You had me so afraid for you. I thought I might lose you."

"Never. You'll never get rid of me."

"Liar," Harry choked out. A tear fell even though Harry was sure he didn't have any left.

"Baby," Liam cooed and pulled Harry closer. "I would never leave you," he urged and held Harry tight.

Liam leaned up and kissed him under his chin, trailing his lips down his jaw to his shoulder where he bit lightly on the smooth skin. Harry squeaked and pulled on a handful of Liam's short hair. "Careful, love, or I might think you're trying to turn me on," Liam purred in Harry's ear.

"I'd never," he teased. "But I may never be able to let you go again."

Liam ran his hands down Harry's sides and grabbed his bum. "I'd never ask you to." He gently massaged Harry's cheeks in his big hands, the only part of him still relatively clean because of his gloves.

"You're dirty," Harry noted.

"Hmm, you know it."

Harry rolled his eyes and backed up. "I mean it. Let's clean you up before your medic has an aneurysm." Harry led Liam to the shower slowly and started the water before pulling Liam's shorts and pants down gently, avoiding the bruise on his thigh. Liam watched as Harry looked up at him from below, petting his soft hair kindly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Harry stood back up and kissed him. "I know." Harry stepped into the shower, followed by Liam, and stood under the spray until his curls flattened against his head and neck. Liam ran his hand through Harry's hair and then settled his palms on Harry's face, making Harry's shut his eyes peacefully.

"I love that you're here to support me," Liam started, dragging his hands down Harry's wet chest to his hips, where he gripped, "but I told you not to watch," he growled. Liam turned Harry around and pushed him against the wall. Harry gasped in surprise and put a hand out the catch himself, the water running over his back. "I warned you, and you disobeyed."

Harry let his head fall, his hair hanging over his face. "I'm sorry." He could feel Liam half-hard against his ass and he was quickly getting there himself. "I couldn't help it."

Liam curled himself over Harry's long back and bit his earlobe. "You're quite curious aren't you. Never one to follow the rules." Liam ground his hips into Harry, who sighed contentedly and pushed back. The water dripping from Liam was tinted pink with blood. "Will you ever listen?" Harry felt Liam's fingers against his entrance. "What do I have to do to make you listen?"

"I'm sorry," he said again. His mind was having a hard time keeping up with his body and he was pressing back on Liam's fingers without deciding to. "Please," he breathed, inhaling the hot steam of the shower.

Liam pressed both fingertips into Harry's wet entrance. "You make me so mad, Harry." Liam pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them open. "I don't want you getting hurt." Harry mewled as Liam opened him up roughly. Liam was always rough right after a match, and tonight he was even more angry because of Harry's actions.

"Li, come on," Harry whined.

"Do you have any idea," he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Harry's cheeks in his hands, "how much I worry about you?" He spread Harry open and lined himself up. He licked the line of Harry's neck. "I never wanna lose you." Liam pushed inside to the hilt and let his head fall to Harry's back, smearing red against his skin. "Fuck."

Harry groaned through his lips and scratched at the wall. He swiveled his hips against Liam, trying to feel him at every angle. Liam kissed the wet skin as the water ran over his face and washed him clean. He leaned forward out of the spray and thrust in again. Harry's toes curled against the wet tub. "More," he panted.

Liam went harder, balancing himself with a hand on the wall. He gave Harry more, and then more than that, rocketing in and out of him with need. Harry's hand, not on the shower wall, reached back and pawed at Liam's torso. He couldn't grip the wet skin, but couldn't seem to let him go. He accidentally pressed into a good sized bruise on Liam's side, making him hiss in pain. Harry's stomach was clenching and he could feel the difference in the temperature of the precome and the water trickling down his cock.

"Close," he warned Liam. Liam growled and pushed in harder, angling to hit Harry's spot dead on. Harry's legs trembled and Liam had to wrap his arm around Harry's waist to hold him up. Liam pounded him until Harry tensed and came, coating the shower wall. Liam buried himself deep inside his boyfriend and followed him over the edge. Harry felt Liam's cum fill him up and relaxed into Liam's hold.

Neither made any move to separate, preferring the feeling of their slick skin together. "You'll never lose me," Harry picked up Liam's words from earlier. "Wherever you are, I am."

Liam pulled out, but then just leaned against Harry's back. "I would never intentionally hurt you," Liam offered.

Harry hummed in answer and leaned his head back on Liam's shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you more," he replied and kissed Harry's damp shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
